The Hidden Truth
by Drostste7
Summary: A girl arrives at the church, and she knows more than she lets out. Someone—or people—are chasing her. However, she is determined to finish a secret mission that includes a certain Ayanami. Full sum inside! temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost other than the plot and the characters who are not in the original story.**

**Author note: So, this is my first 07 Ghost… Be nice! And advice is always welcome!**

**Summary: A girl who is half dead is found by the Bishops, and is taken to the church. This mysterious girl seems to know more than she tells. Someone—or people—are chasing her, and she is afraid of being dragged back to a dark prison. However, she is determined to finish a secret mission that includes a certain Ayanami.**

One

General POV

Frau sighed as he leaned against the wall and watched the children playing. Today was the day that he had to watch over the kids. He didn't hate the job, but he disliked the fact that he could be doing something more… productive. Like reading the new porn magazine that he had brought over.

But, the kids were having fun, and that made it up for him. They laughed and giggled, chasing each other through the grass. He didn't notice the odd figure until a little girl screamed. The voice was familiar to him, like she was his own child.

Fast and quick, he headed towards the little girl, Rafael. She began crying, and her screams seemed never ending.

Frau, now a professional at taming animals and kids, lifted her up and patted her back, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh… It's alright… Rafael… What's wrong?" he asked.

Without a word, Rafael merely twisted around and pointed at a dark figure coming towards the church. It almost moved as if it was possessed by a Kor, dragging itself around. Calmly, Frau set Rafael down and set his hands on her shoulders.

He looked straight into her eyes as he said, "Rafael, listen. First, go round up all the children and take them back in. Tell them that it was me who told them to do so. Then, go straight back to Bishop Castor and Bishop Labrador and tell them this: _ignis_."

Rafael nodded, and shot away, her legs the fastest among the group of children. The blonde watched as the girl rounded up all the children and rushed them back into the church. Frau stood up and turned, ready to face this strange thing.

"O Lord, you are my lamp. The Lord turns my darkness into light," Frau muttered as he pulled out his Bascules. "And so give the being before me light, and purify darkness into light."

A ray of light beamed before is shined towards the subject. However, before it hit, his Zaiphon disappeared. There were no 'poof' or flashing lights, but just emptiness. One second it was there, and the next, it was gone. Frau's expression turned cold. What had that monster just done?

"Frau!" Labrador called. "What the emergency?"

"Ha?" Frau turned on his arrogant smile. "What emergency?"

Castor stopped right before smacking Frau in the head. He noticed the uneasiness in Frau's eyes. "What is it?"

Instead of saying anything, Frau simply looked out towards the landscape. Both pair of eyes landed on the thing that was now only about a hundred meters away.

"Oh my," Labrador gasped, covering his mouth. "By the love of God, what is that?"

Castor grimaced. "I'm not sure, but if it comes towards the church and poses a danger—"

The figure almost immediately stumbled down onto the ground. They could see black hair gently floating down onto the ground. The three of them looked at one another, as if debating what they should do.

"A girl," Frau said, "Definitely. Let's go."

Labrador hesitantly stopped Frau. "How do you know for sure?"

The pervert bishop flashed Labrador a grin. "I've held many girls, and adored them from a far—Ow!"

Castor rubbed his palms, sore from hitting such an idiot rock, and said, "Let's go."

A black mist swirled around the three of them, and then all turned into the figure of the Seven Ghosts. Their movements were incredibly fast as they approached the creature with great caution. As soon as they were in arms length, they turned back to their human forms.

"See!" Frau burst. "I told you!"

The one lying in front of them was a girl, only sixteen or eighteen by her looks. Her hair was coal black, the darkest color any of them had ever seen. Her half-open eyes revealed her grayish blue eyes, which showed wisdom and experience. She was sprawled on the ground, her hair tangled with mud and soot of some sort. She wore nothing but a loose dirt brown jacket, and was barefooted.

"We should take her back to the church," Castor concluded, "And inform the Head Priest of this."

"Are you sure? The flowers whisper that she is just a traveler—"

"Labrador," Castor said harshly. "I respect your flowers and their truth, but we must inform the Head of anything that happens."

"Hmm," Frau scratched his head. "I agree with Lab… She doesn't seem harmful in any way. But how about we debate about this _after_ we get her treated? Her arm… It's twisted in the wrong way, isn't it?"

The three of them nodded each other, and when Frau leaned down to lift her up, Labrador slapped his hand away. The blonde glared at the child-resembling Bishop as he said, "Castor, if you may."

Sighing, Bishop Castor lent down and lifted the girl's body. Her jacket slid down slightly, and Castor froze as he saw a tattoo imprinted right above her left collarbone.

"Castor?" Labrador asked. "What—Oh."

Frau peeked over, and he stopped breathing. "Impossible."

The print was something that had stopped all of their movements. It was a mash of all of the Seven God's signs, and it seemed as if it was a part of her.

The spiky-haired blonde grimaced as he said, "Looks like she isn't going to the Head Priest."

The Girl

The girl moaned as she rolled in the bed, pain pinching everywhere on her body. She had not expected the fall to cripple her to this point. She slowly opened her eyes, and became face to face with a blonde man. His blue eyes made her gasp in shock; they were full of darkness.

"Hey, brat!" he said cheerfully, despite her surprised look. "So you're finally awake!"

Her first instinct was to kick him away from her, which she did. Then, she sprinted fast for the windows, before she felt someone grasp her collar, pulling her back from falling out.

The man gave a 'tsk' as he reeled her in, scolding, "Do you really want to die that much?"

Someone smacked Frau, and the girl looked up to stare into brown eyes that were coated with kindness. Behind that man was a slightly white-ish purple haired boy with violet eyes. He smiled and reached his hand out, which she took reluctantly. She gently fluttered down onto the ground, and sat down on the bed, hesitant.

"I'm very sorry that Frau—the idiot blonde over there—was so rude to you," the brunette smiled as he sat down on a chair. "My name is Castor, that over there is Labrador and we're all Bishops of this church."

The black haired girl felt herself relax almost immediately at the thought of a church, but then stiffened when she felt a curious gaze linger on her. She looked sideways and saw Frau almost glaring at her.

"I ask that you stop with the stares," she said. "It is… uncomforting."

The three men's expression changed almost immediately at her voice which resembled twinkling bells. Even she, herself, was memorized by her own voice, which she had not heard in a while.

"There are many questions that we wish you hope to hear from you," Castor said almost immediately. "Please, if you don't mind… Your name, age… Where you are from… The basics, that'll help us figure out what to… do with you."

"And that tattoo," Frau said, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "I demand that you tell us about that too."

Labrador gently held her hand, and smiled softly. "You can tell us the truth."

Almost on instinct, Melissa slapped her hands away. She was not afraid for herself, but merely for them. It was a habit; she was not used to people touching her.

"I will tell you everything," she whispered, "when I see you deserve to hear it… _Profe_."

The three men froze, and Melissa stood up, her eyes no longer afraid. She stretched and stared down at the men.

"Zehel, Feist… I ask for clothes," she stated. "And for now, you may call me… Melisa."

Castor and Frau stared at the girl, Frau's mouth gaped open. Labrador sighed and pushed them off out the door. Labrador paused and turned back, but sighed as he left the room after he met Melisa's furious eyes.

As soon as they disappeared, Melisa tumbled onto the floor, sobs climbing up her throat.

She was caught.

They'd find out the truth, sooner or later.

They would come back for her…

If she was lucky, it'd be Raziel.

If not, it'd be Michael, who would clash the heavens just to drag her back to that tower.

Tears slowly slid down her face and she wiped them, angry at herself for letting them out, but also relieved.

So she had feelings after all.

General POV

Frau opened his mouth and words came rushing out before he thought about what he was saying.

"What the hell."

"That damn brat just called us by our… _names_."

"Can we interrogate her?"

"This is stupid. We should just force it out of her."

"Are we _really_ taking a command of a sixteen year old?"

With a sigh, Castor ignored Frau and walked faster to catch up with the already far away Labrador. Labrador was already asking for clothes from the sisters, who had heard that a new child had come before and had prepared.

"Lab…" Castor hesitated. "Who do you think she is?"

"Hey, are you ignoring me?" Frau asked from the background.

Labrador sighed as he gave a handful of clothes to both Frau and Castor. "She could be an archangel, but they usually never visit us. They hate us ghosts, remember?"

Castor sighed. "Yes… What do your flowers say now?"

The purple haired boy shook his head as he started heading back to Melisa's room. "They still say she's a traveler, but sometimes say something too quiet for me to hear. As if they're confused… Or someone high up ordered them to not talk."

"She could be someone who works for the army and is a secret spy," Frau said jokingly.

Castor and Labrador stopped and stared at Frau.

"It could be…" Castor muttered.

"Yes, yes… The timing, especially, when the baptism is coming up," Labrador mumbled. "Perhaps we _should_ interrogate her."

"…I'm afraid that it's not yet, however. We must call on all others, and discuss about what must happen," Castor sighed. "And I will do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for updating so late BUT! I have tests everyday because my new school is fucked up. That's right. I said it. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 2

General POV

Melisa slowly leaned against the side of the bed and stared out the window. She took in the breathtaking view that the open windows showed. This city that was always on the talk in the Heavens really did live up to its rumors. The bright lights that shone in the night were like reflections of the sky. She could hear—even from where she was—the laughters of children. Unconsciously, she began to smile.

"Having fun, brat?" a voice said joyfully.

Without looking back, Melisa answered, "I would mind if you stop calling me that, Zehel. I was created long before you—or that damn scythe's master was."

The blonde propped down beside Melissa, his smirk unwavering. "And I would prefer it if you didn't call me Zehel. Call me Frau."

Feeling uncomfortable of how close he was, Melisa shuffled away from him, and the action did not go unnoticed. Frau's grin stretched even more, if that was possible, as he leaned back and stretched his arms, just so his fingers touched the back of her shoulders.

"You must've known him since you were _created_ before him," Frau said, then paused. "Verloren, I mean."

The sound of his name made Melisa's eyes narrow, as if such cursed name should not be spoken aloud.

"Yes, I knew him." The coldness in the girl's voice was shocking; it felt wrong for such a golden gift to speak in such a tone. "He's a selfish damned _bastard_ who did everything wrong. He left someone who cared about him all alone. He doesn't deserve what he's in now." Her voice faded. "And he'll be freed from it soon."

Frau stared at the girl, and realized that she sounded like she knew him in an incredibly personal way.

"So, did you, uh…" Frau's voice faltered.

"What?" Melisa snapped.

Frau shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Tell me," Melisa demanded. "It is unfair to leave a person leaving hanging."

The black haired girl expected something like a smirk, or a smart ass comment, but instead, she got a sad looking Frau.

"Did you know her? The princess that Verloren killed…" Frau's voice dripped with sadness. "Was she…"

"Really as the rumors told?" Melisa finished. "So kind and beautiful no one could hate her? Loved everyone and everything around her and was thus loved back? Yes. Yes, she was. Though I had no idea that you, _Zeh—Frau_, would be in love with a woman you've never met."

"It's a feeling that all of us 'heavenly beings' share," Frau rolled his eyes, his words dripping of sarcasm. "Y'see, these feelings are the Chief's feelings. Must I continue?"

Melisa stiffened. "No. I know what you mean. But see, Eve has this affect on people. You've never met her and yet you already love her."

Frau sighed. "And that's why Verloren fell in love with her, but he ended up killing her. Man, that's—"

Suddenly, the black haired girl jetted up, her calm blue eyes set on the lights outside. "No, you're wrong. I'm going to take a walk. Don't follow me."

She steadily fast-walked to the door, but was stopped by Frau's question right before she could open the door.

"What do you mean?" Frau asked, confused. "Are you saying that he didn't kill Eve?"

A soft, humorless laughter escaped the girl's lips, but it sounded like something that an insane person would do.

"This is what happens to 'heavenly creatures' if they stay on this damned earth for so long." Melisa's eyes never left the floor. "But to answer you question—Verloren did not love Eve."

"Then who—"

Melisa smiled in an odd way, and Frau shivered, for the first time since the last couple of years, as a shiver ran up his spine. Such expression did not fit a fragile looking girl like her—it was a emotionless look that made her seem dead. A soft wind blew and her black hair wrapped around her, gently caressing her. Her suddenly brighter eyes swept across the room, then landed on Frau.

"That," she said, "Is for when you deserve to know."

With that, she left the room, leaving a very confused Frau alone in the dark room.

Later

"_That is for when you deserve to know,_" Frau mocked Melisa's voice in a high, girly tone. "Who does she think she is? She acts like she knows everything and she's only just a brat!"

Labrador gave the fuming blonde a dismissing glance. "Well, she _does _know a lot of things, according to your report. She personally knew Verloren… Even Eve!"

"Actually, we don't know about Eve," Frau noted.

"Frau, for once, will you shut up and participate properly?" Castor snapped. "This is serious."

Frau huffed and jetted his legs up the round table, and a dark shadow rumbled with laughter. The blonde shot the dark body a glare, but before he could say anything, a small, petite girl interrupted him.

"Bertrand, that's enough," a girl with light brown hair scolded. "You cannot possibly say that even though you've been asleep for so many years, you've forgotten your manners."

'Bertrand' clucked his tongue. "Wrong, Landkarte. Oops, I meant Isa. I am _Ea_ the awakening spirit, so I should always be awake. Eh? Get it?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "After the loss of Vertrag, it seems we have all lost our sense of humor."

"Especially you and Bertrand," Frau joked.

"That's enough," Labrador's velvety but harsh and commanding voice ordered. "We have to talk about _Melisa_ and whether she's a danger to this church."

"Or humanity itself," Bertrand said dramatically.

Isa sighed and made a pillow with her arms, and laid her head on it. "She seems so… _harmless_. I think she just has a bad attitude, and since she knew Eve, she must be related to God Himself in some way. Besides, the last messenger we had from heaven was like that too."

"Only he was more focused on leaving this 'damned' place than that girl is," Bertrand snorted. "And this girl is kind of weird. By that, I mean she's… different weird. The last one had an attitude too, yes, but this girl seems like she's not looking down on us like that, err…"

"Michael," Frau suggested.

"No, Michael was from a _long_ time ago. I meant that other guy—or angel, whatever." Bertrand's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever. But you know what I mean, right?"

Labrador said, slowly and carefully, "Now that I think about it, she is different… Strange… I just can't place it. She resembles someone, doesn't she?"

The other five ghosts paused and nodded in agreement.

"But we must first do _something_ about her!" Lance announced, "We can't just let her stay here if she's a danger to us!"

"Let us vote," Castor suggested, ignoring Bertrand's statement. "For those who vote that we wait for her to tell us what's happening—or who she is, raise your hands."

Isa and Labrador raised their hands.

"And those who wish for us to… _ask politely_ of the situation?" Castor asked.

Frau jumped from his seat and waved his arm wildly in the air, and Bertrand merely waved.

Lance and Castor exchanged glances. "It seems the tie breaker depends on us," Castor smiled.

"So it does," Lance smiled back.

Melisa

_'They'll never find me here,' she thought_.

Well, it was partially right. She was on the roof of the church, and her eyes could not leave the buildings and houses. They were so beautiful, yet they could not catch up to Alcante's lights. Even if she only got to see through a small window.

Something behind her rustled and she snapped back. Her eyes searched for whatever it was and she got up in a defensive stance. A dark figure began crawling towards her. What was it? Was it a demon? But this was a church—

"Uwah!" the thing squealed as it slid downwards. Melisa quickly snatched the collar of the boy's t-shirt and pulled him up.

"Thank you!" the boy said, and even in the darkness, she could see how flushed his cheeks were.

She shook her head, but stopped when she realized the boy probably couldn't see it. "It's no problem."

Melisa stood up to leave but the boy sat down, and he had clutched her sleeve during the time she had caught him. She tugged away, but he held on, and his pure green eyes stared into hers. They were irresistibly cute, and ever since she was little, she had been attracted to cute things. Sighing, she sat back down, and the boy somehow climbed onto her lap.

"My name is Teito!" he said gleefully. "What's yours, onee-san?"

Melisa paused. She had never once had someone call her that before.

"Ne?" Teito cocked his head and looked backwards at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"My name is Melisa," she whispered.

"Hmm…" Teito muttered.

"What is it?"

"…I don't know, you just don't seem sure of it, Melisa!" Teito perked. "As if it's not really your name."

The stunned girl laughed. This time, it was real—it resembled bells of a church jingling.

"You're right, Teito," she said. "Melisa is my _human_ name. My real… name that my father gave me is this…" she whispered the cursed yet gentle name into Teito's ears.

"Melisa…" Teito whispered. "Ugh… Ouch, my hand!"

All of a sudden, it felt like something was pressing against her from the head. Her heart pounded faster, and she pushed the boy away, almost instinctively. She sprinted towards the edge of the roof and turned back to face him. There was something wrong with the boy—something wasn't right. Then, Teito's gem like eyes turned blood red and she froze in fear.

_"Well, if it isn't one of the most troublesome beings of Heaven!" _Michael said, his voice amused._ "Relax 'Melisa,' you can probably defeat me. This is only 'my eye' after all. But really, I'm interested in something."_

Teito—Michael, took a step forward, his head cocked, truly interested. _"How'd ya get outta that hellhole?"_


End file.
